Family
by Luner Midnight
Summary: Hinata has a hard time getting over her misscarge and works hard to be her normal self.
1. Chapter 1

**Death and memory**

**Alright poll was closed at Midnight. Thanks to those who voted. And because you voted I will do a fic for the couples that were voted on but Naruto and Hinata one this round so they will be the first fic. Hope it is good. **

**Warning****: This might be hard for some to read. Not sure rating might be changed due to some things. No lemons are in this story. Flashback is also in my story.**

_It had been a month sense I lost my baby. The medical nin couldn't explain why it happened. Just said it did. I was scared. All my friends and family supported me but I was still scared. I wanted to give my husband a child that he wanted. I wanted to give him the family he dreamed of. Why was it so hard to do that? I took care of myself when I found out I was pregnant. We were ready to have this baby and then something like this happens it just isn't fair. I bearly got to know my unborn child._

"Hey are you feeling better?" I heard him ask. I look over at my husband and he smiles at me. I smile back at him and nod. He is so happy to see that I am turning back to my old self.

"Yep. I am feeling a lot better." I said. It was the truth. _When I lost my baby at three months I didn't know what to do. I thought I failed everyone. The doctor told us it was normal for a woman as small as me to lose a baby the first time._

"What do you feel like doing today?" He asked. I looked over and smiled.

"Ummm...I would like you to do your job as Hokage." Naruto laughed. If he wasn't working then he was spending all his time with me.

_After the war with Madara everyone saw that as strong as Naruto was and as lazy as Lady Tsunada was that Naruto should become Hokage. Lady Tsunada had no problem steping down and Naruto had no problem stepping up. After he becaome Hokage it eas a little boaring with out him. We didn't get to see him as much as we had liked. But some how he managed to visit us even if he did have a lot of work. We laughed when we realized he was becoming just like Kakashi and always doing his showing up late or trying to get out of something plans._

_After three months of peace and no more ninja battles between nations it was great. We were able to see Garra and some others that we became friends with of the sand during the war. It was the first day of July when Naruto started to hang around me a lot. __**(A/N: I have no clue when the Ninja War was so I am takin a guess. I looked and there is no information about. If ya know I am sorry information is wrong.) **__I didn't find it weird it wasn't normal. I just frigured he was just wanting someone to talk to. But it was nice the first two days he took me out to eat and then he would would take me to do something fun. I enjoyed our time together._

_Then on the third day of July I was out wondering around looking for something to give to Neji for his birthday. I couldn't believe that he was already eighteen years old. But of course it wasn't too long before i bumbed into Naruto who once again wanted to take me to lunch._

_"Sorry Naruto I can't. I have to buy Neji a birthday present. He's eighteen today and I thought he would like a present." I told him. He smiled and said he would help. "Naruto why do you spend so much time with me?" I wanted to know why he was doing it. Everyone complained saying that I took Naruto for myself. We weren't even dating and they still blamed me._

_Naruto looked up and then back at me. He didn't seem to sure about what he was going to ask me. But he decided to do it. "HInata you want to go out?" I looked at him and laughed. "Hey what's so funny Hinata? I am serious. I really want to go out with you. I asked your father and everything." Naruto said. He was trying to sound calm but it failed._

_I stopped my laughing. "It's not you Naurto it's the person behind you." Naruto looked behind him to see a passed out Lee on the ground. "You should have seen the look on his face before he passed out." I told him. "Plus Naruto what were all those lunch and dinner dates for anyway if they weren't actual "dates"?" I asked. Naruto blushed. _

_"So is that a yes?" He asked me and I smiled. I thought about it for a bit and then smiled._

_"Tell you what you help me pick out a present and then I will give you my answer." I told him. He didn't like the idea but didn't complain._

Naruto and I have only been married five months and I had already lost my baby. But time was helping a little. Naruto was giving me time to think if I wanted to have another child. I woke up the next day with a sick feeling. The doctor said that I will still feel like I am pregnant cause my hormons haven't got the message I am not pregnant. So every morning Naruto would follow me in the bathroom and hold my hair so it wouldn't get gross.

"Thanks." I told him after brushing my teeth. He looked at me and smiled and kissed my forhead. How I loved the little things he does.

**Ok here it is. Review please loved to know what you think. Is it good bad or what? Just let me know that way I can't fix the problem in the next chapter. Thanks for readin. XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Scared**

**Ok so my mom doesn't know I am writtin this. She thinks I am cleanin my room but I wanted to get this story out of my head before I lose it. Also if anyone knows how to clean my room faster let me know. I would love any ideas other then puttin the computer down. Haha... **

**Also a misscarrige sorry I spelled it wrong. Is where the mother loses the baby before twenty weeks and it passes out of the body.**

After the misscarrige me and Naruto bearly did anything in bed other then sleep. We may have had sex once or twice but that was it. I think I only did it to make him happy. Sometimes I would want to my due to the hormons acting up in my body I felt sick most of the time. I was already worn out from all of it.

Naruto took it like a man and helped me through it. He would suggest I spend time with TenTen or Ino but I would get tired of them quickly because they would talk about how much TenTen tries to get pregnant and it never works. She was starting to worry that Neji would throw her away if she failed to give him a child. So I avoided them and Neji but he wasn't a big talker on how much him and TenTen tried to have a baby.

My new doctor didn't worry about the morning sickness and the cravings until after I passed out. It wasn't something planned. Naruto and I were on our way to visit all of our friends when for some odd reason I just fainted. Naruto took me to the hospital. The doctor looked at me and then ran some bood work.

"Well your blood work shows you are a little anemic but that is only due to the pregnancy. Other then that you are fine. Eat a little and rest a bit." She told me. I looked at her and then a Naruto.

"Excuse me Doctor what do you mean its due to the pregnancy? Hinata lost her baby." Naruto told her. She smiled. Then came and sat down again. Why was she so happy?

"Your telling me that you didn't know you were pregnant again?" She asked me. I nodded my head. _How in the world was I suppose to know I was pregnant again? _"Well congradulations you will be having a baby." She said and then left the room.

_Another baby? Would I be able to handle and carry this one or was I going to lose it again? Was there anything I should do to make sure I didn't lose my unborn child? Was Naruto happy we were going to have a child? Was he mad that I got pregnant again? What am I going to do?_

We didn't say a word to each other until we got home. He went and made me something to eat. I didn't realize that I was so hungry. He sat by me in the living room and then he finally broke the silence in the house.

"Do you want the baby?" He asked me. I looked at him. _How could he ask that? I mean of course I did, it was my baby. I was carring my little child in my stomache and he asked it I wanted it? _"Hinata I mean are you sure you are up to trying to have another baby? I know you want one but do you think you can handle it? It hurt me so much the last time when you lost the first one I don't want to see you hurt." He told me. I smiled at him and then kissed his cheek.

"Naruto it would hurt me more if I asked the doctor to end it and not have the baby." I told him. "I want this baby so badly that I will make sure I wont lose them this time." I told him. He smiled and then kissed me on the lips.

Naruto never brought the subject up again and we spent each day we could trying to help make sure the baby was fine. After the twenth week I felt happy. I knew I was still in risk of losing my baby but I mad it further then I had the first time.

Yes I was still scared but that didn't stop me from having this baby. I would do anything to make sure that they lived.

**Short I know but you will have to live with it. Let me know what you think. Reviews are welcomed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Trouble**

**Ok so no need to worry bout not gettin me to finish the story. I am not goin lose my computer thanks to cleanin my room in two days. It looks a lot better then it did before it got cleaned. Funny there are parts of my room I didn't even know I had. haha... Oh well you guys probably want the next chapter so I will shut it and give it to you.**

I was going into my seventh month of pregnancy. I was so happy. Naruto was losing his mind. He didn't know if he was going to be a good father or a bad one. I laughed everytime he thought of it. My father on the other hand was always sending someone to check up on me and see how I was doing. Between my father and Naruto I was going to lose my mind. I could have a kick in my rib and make a face and they both flip.

Nothing too bad happend until I fell. It was just a small one. I even landed on my back. Naruto and everone else forced me to go to the hospital to see if everything was ok. When the doctor came he told me that I seemed fine and that there was no harm to me or the baby. Naruto finally decided it was ok to break.

We went home and I rested for a bit it was only thing I could do with out him over my shoulder watching me and making sure I was fine and that I didn't need anything. When I answered for the fifth time he decied it was best to go make supper for me and him. So that left me alone for a litttle while. So I decided to read a bit.

While Naruto read the parenting books I was going to read romance novels. I remember something that my mother once told me that you can never learn how to be a parent from a book you need to learn by having your own child to love and to raise. So I had refused to read them. This bothered Naruto a little but he didn't press the matter to much.

"Naruto are you almost done? I am really hungry." I called out to him. I heard him laugh and he brought me a plate of curry and rice. I smiled at him and thanked him and then started to eat. "Very good. Thanks so much for making it." I said with a smile then kissed his cheek.

Due to understandings Naruto and I agreed that if he was afraid to "sleep" with me then we would wait until after the baby was bron and the doctor said it was ok. But that didn't stop Naruto from wanting me. Some how our kisses ended up lasting a lot longer then just a few seconds. But we had always stopped it at that.

The next few days I could feel the pain in my back. It hurt a lot but I got over it. I had to worry about my baby and how they decided its fun to kick Mommys ribs and try to break them. But everytime I asked the doctors they said it was normal for them to do that. I nodded then left.

It got to be very hard but Naruto was there with me.

Me and Naruto were both asleep I don't know why but when I woke up in the middle of the night I needed to go to the hospital.

"Naruto!" I yelled he didn't move. "Naruto wake up." I said shaking his arm. Finally he woke up. He rubbed his eyes and then looked at the clock then looked at me.

"Yes?" He asked me. I looked at him. I was about to cry for who know what reason and then he got up helped me up and then grabbed some clothes for me and then for himself. Then we walked to the hospital and then when we were about to enter the door my water broke. I screamed in pain. My stomache hurt so bad. Naruto yelled for help.

Two nurses came and helped Naruto carry me inside. I was in labor at seven months. I was scared. _What if my baby didn't make it? What if I lost this baby as well? Please live please I want to love you more and I want your dad to love you more._

I remember being in the room and I remember screaming and holding Naruto's hand while he told me to breath and to push. But after the first cry I passed out. I was so tried from not having sleep that my body just told me to sleep.

When I woke up I found Naruto holding our baby and smiling at them. I wanted to know if we had a boy or a girl. When I opened my mouth the nurse came in.

"Alright time to feed the princess." She said with a smile. Well that gave me my answer. A girl. Wow. I had a daughter. I was hoping to give Naruto a boy first then a girl but he seemed happy enough.

I sat up and the nurse grabbed my baby and then adjusted it to where she was able to suck on my brest. Naruto wasn't sure about this whole thing but got over when he saw me smiling and ready to cry. He stood up and kissed me. I was happy to see my baby alive and healthy.

At first it felt weird having something sucking on my brest but then when it didn't hurt it felt right some how.

"So what are we going to name her? I mean she has to have a name." Naruto said to me when I gave him a look.

_I just can't believe that she is here and that I am holding her. She is my daughter. She is so beautiful. No one could take her away from me. Nobody I will protect her for as long as I can. _

It had been a while after she got done feeding that I had been holding her. I was glad no one was here. I would not have been able to bond with my little girl. Naruto was also quiet while I was spending time with her. He didn't complain about me wanting to hold her. He knew that her being here meant a lot after our first loss.

"How about Saori (Sai-or-e)?" Naruto said out loud. I looked at him in confussion. He smiled at me. "Her name how about Saori? I thiks its cute." He told me. I looked at her and then smiled.

"I like it. Its suites her just fine." I said and then I went back to looking at her. It just felt so unreal. Me finally holding her and loving her more then I thought I could. My little Saori.

**So what do ya think? Good, Bad, okay? Click the button at the bottom and let me know. Thanks to those who have waited for me to updates sorry it was late. Need motavation and family things popped up. But thanks a million.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Home**

**Ok here it is last chapter. I hope this story was good. If not I guess you wasted your time for nothin but thats ok. Nothin better to do then waste time on the internet. lol. Well let me know what ya'll think of it.**

We came home the day after Saori was born. She fit in nicely at home. She was for some reason a happy baby. We hadn't been home thirty minutes before Kakashi and Kureni dropped in for a visit to see how we were doing.

Kakashi was so thrilled to see Saori and finally I ask Kakashi if he wanted to hold her.

"Oh no I just ador her thats all." Kakashi said. I looked at him and then he held out his arms for me to give her to him. _Thought so, you love babies just as much as Naruto does. _I put her in his arms and she never cried she stayed asleep. I was happy to have a break. Kakashi looked as if he was the new father that was so happy to see his first born daughter.

I smiled and then sat down. _I wonder why Kakashi never dated or married? I mean its not like he still doesn't have time but still. Why hide if he needs to be loved?_

It started getting late so they left. Saori stayed asleep and then I put her in her bed. I too went to bed and laid next to Naruto. It felt nice him holding me. I felt like we were all by ourselves and that no one could interut. Of course I thought that too soon. Saori woke up crying. I was getting out of bed but Naruto got up and was out of bed before I could say anything. I smiled and laid back down.

_Glad to have you in my life Naruto. _Those were my last thoughts before I fell asleep. I woke up to smell eggs toast and bacon cooking in the kitchen. I walked in and wrapped my arms around Naruto's waist to hold him and feel that he was real.

"What time did you get to bed?" I asked him. He turned a smiled.

"I didn't go to bed. Saori didn't want to sleep so I was up all night with her." He told me. I looked at him.

"Why didn't you wake me up? I would have stayed up with her." I told him. He then set the plate infront of him.

"Cause even you need your sleep Babe." He said to me. I looked at him.

"Oh and the Hokage doesn't? Naruto for now on we need to take turns. You still have more then just us two to protect you have the entire villige to protect. They are your family as well. Don't forget that." I told him. He came back and put a kiss on my head. I looked at him and he nodded. I knew I had won this fight.

**Time Skip Seven years**

It was funny I wasn't sure who hated the idea more, Naruto or my father.

"Who's bright idea was this? Do that not see she is only seven years old. They can't expect her to do move so high up in this society. I mean really that is just out of the question." My father complained. I just laughed. They thought that I was the worst mother ever. I found it all funny.

"Hinata come on, this is too much for her. I mean she can't do that?" Naruto said to me. I looked at both of them.

"I think she can handle it. I mean she is seven. It's not like she is going on a mission or anything like that." I told them.

I watched both my husband and my father watch worriedly after Saori as she went to go walk two blocks to pet Akamaru. They were afraid of someone not seeing her. I knew Akamaru saw her and he wouldn't let anything bad happen to her. He adored her too much. She just loved playing with him.

"AKAMARU!" Saori yelled. I laughed so did everyone that heard her yell. They found the little girl sweet and kind.

I look over and see both men calmed. I haven't seen my father this out of sense Saori told us that I was going to have a baby. I told her that, that wasn't going to happen but sure enough two weeks later I was at the doctor due to stomache pains and he told me that I was expecting. We asked Saori how she knew but even she didn't know the answer to that one. But Naruto didn't care as long as it was just like their big sister.

Finally Naruto and I got the family we always wanted.

**Allright my friends let me know what ya think. I need to know if it was good or if it was bad. It would make me happy. Thanks. I think the next one I do it Neji and TenTen.**


End file.
